Celestial Symphony
by SexySachi-chii
Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura. Abused everyday yet, I still protect my friends from Luna. Natsume Hyūga, Prince of the Fire Kingdom is looking for a wife. As usual I have no chance with him. No money, power, but the only thing I have is confidents. Besides, who wants a wife with scars on her back, arms, and legs? Pairings: MxN! RxH KxS KxA NxY & more! The story is better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sachiko: I know I'm still working on 'Forced into Marriage' but I feel like there isn't much complete Gakuen Alice stories. SO! I'm writing a this fanfiction. **_

_**Natsume: Is that the only reason? **_

_**Sachiko: Nope ^^ I just bored.**_

_**Mikan: So what's this fanfic. about :3**_

_**Sachiko: If you read, you'll find out :P**_

_**Natsume: Then get on with the story -_-**_

_**Sachiko: Yea Yea just give me a second! If your writing a Gakuen Alice story RIGHT THIS MOMENT I would appericate it if you would finish your story! I only read COMPLETE stories.**_

_**Sumire: Why? :/**_

_**Sachiko: Because the progressing ones take forever just to upload and sometimes fast. I hate being in suspense. -.- And almost everytime I read those progressing ones, on the most suspenseful part- the mark it as DISCONTINUE!**_

_**Sumire: Wow...**_

_**Sachiko: Exactly -.- if they discontinues the damn story then might as well delete the damn story!**_

_**Mikan: Aren't you doing that with some of your stories? **_

_**Sachiko: I'm restarting 'His Family' but I don't know about 'Just a heart breaker'... I'll figure it out ^^ lets type up me this amazing story! **_

_**Natsume: I read the rough draft for the first chapter WARNING- RUN AWAY NOW!**_

_**Mikan: NATSUME! -chases around the room-**_

_**Sumire: (o.o') Sachiko doesn't own GAKUEN ALICE!**_

* * *

_~~~~~~*~Celestial Symphony~*~~~~~~_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Dear Ji-chan,**_

_**Three months has past since my last visit. There is no doubt that I miss you dearly. Koizumi-sama has been awfully violent those past few months as well. I shall not lie that she has beaten me rather harshly as well. Of course Mr. Bear has treated my wound with tender while Hotaru, Sumire, and everyone else has covered my chores for me. **_

_**And for that, I'm thankful. **_

_**I know it's rather shameful of me, but Hotaru refuses to let me stand and do what I was told from Koizumi-sama. Finally, last week Koizumi had found out from my lack of work and my secret mid-night snacks from Anna. And because of that, I was punished once again. **_

_**The scars on my poor aching back refuses to heal without appropriate medical attention. Hotaru tried her best with all the knowledge she has learned from her older brother but it's clearly useless is what she had stated. **_

_**Because my health has been lowered from all these beatings, my friends has lost hope. Sumire will not smile as much as she used too. The pride in her eyes only flicker once or twice a day. Our arguments don't last long for she has given up.**_

_**Stubborn Permy has lost her faith. **_

_**Anna's cooking has gone dull. No longer can she smile while she cooks her delious cookies nor laugh at my silly mistakes. She has become pale and her beautiful pink hair has gone dull as well. **_

_**Our amazing chief has no faith left in her. **_

_**Nonoko experiments has been going wrong ever since my last beating. Day by day her sweet laughter with Anna fades away. Nonoko has tried very hard to find a way to make the pain and the scars on me to fade away, but destiny will not allow her to. **_

_**The young scientist you have raised doesn't believe in the word faith.**_

_**Last is Hotaru, my dear best friend. Her smiles and laughter is as rare as ever. Hotaru vowed she would protect me from harm and yet, every second I see her, those purple eyes... are as dull as ever. No matter how many times she had told me, I do not believe that she has failed to protect me. She and Mr. Bear. **_

_**My best friend, no longer believes. **_

_**But I won't lose my faith. I will believe every second of the day, that fate, destiny, and god is on our side. God never abandoned us, he never has. **_

**_I won't give up._**

**_I will be strong. _**

**_So don't worry about us, Ji-chan. Because god's on our side. For I am your grand-daughter._**

**_Love, _**

**_Mikan Sakura~_**

* * *

_Whack!_

I fell backwards to the ground and the strawberry-blonde woman didn't bother helping me up. Instead she spat out, "Useless whore!"

Don't cry.

The woman once again threw another hit at me. _Whack!_ She picked me up by my brown hair and threw me against the cold wall. She laughed vicously. "You like this attention, don't you?" She yelled with a crazed smile.

Be brave.

Small drops of blood came form my bleeding forehead. My eyes were unfocused, cheeks obviously swollen, and my ragged clothes revealed the scars on my back, arms, and legs.

Because all of this...

"Stand up!" She barked. I did as I was told and once again, she grabbed me by the hair and yanked it so I was looking into her ice blue eyes. "Useless maid!" The blonde hissed, "So fragal, annoying, _pathetic! _Who do you think you are, huh? Queen of the world?"

It's worth it.

Sumire wept softly, while Anna didn't dare look at my beaten state, Nonoko cried hard yet softly in her arms. And Hotaru... she watched my beating yet didn't cry a bucket full of tears. No, her purple eyes were filled with hatred towards Luna, our master. And for that, I must smile.

I can't give up.

Koizumi Luna continued to beat me, her eyes filled with disgust and hatred. "Useless!" She mumbled as she kicked me, "Useless, useless, useless!"

Because if I do...

I began coughing rather harshly. Blood began pouring from my mouth. "No! Mikan!" Sumire wails sounded through out the mansion. Horror zoomed in my eyes when I noticed Luna's angry blue eyes stared directly at Sumire.

Who will protect them?

Luna grabbed a small sharp-edged photo frame and threw it at Sumire. Anna and Nonoko quickly moved away but Sumire froze with terror when Hotaru stood in front of her. Eyes filled with anger, I pushed Hotaru away causing the photo frame smashing into my head.

What'll happen to Ji-chan's Medical bills?

**Crash! **Sumire stared wide-eyed and Hotaru finally began to tear up. Luna screeched out with anger, "You think your a hero now? I'll show you!"

Most importantly...

Luna left, slamming the door behind her. Blood streamed down my mouth, my black eye was swollen shut, glass appeared from my skin from the photo frame and yet, a small smile remained on my face. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Hotaru came to my aid as soon as possible. Then, they carried me to my bedroom where Mr. Bear awaits me.

Where would I go?

* * *

**Sachiko: OK! I know it's short but this is a prologue. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Natsume: While your waiting for the next chapter, why don't you read 'Forced into Marriage.' It's a SHUGO CHARA fanfic.**

**Mikan: It's very interesting. Go ahead and R&R! If you have time to read this, then you'll have time to review it :D**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sachiko: OMG I totally thought I updated it 2 freaking weeks ago! I'm so sorry every one! Well, since everyone is probably waiting for this chapter, I might as well skip our chat! Just go on my profile and read it there while it's still up :) I'm very sorry! _

_Hotaru: Sachiko doesn't own us and never will._

_Sachiko: Well that's a NICE way to put it..._

* * *

**_::_Celestial Symphony_::_**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

**_The Princess of the Ice Village_**

* * *

The rain poured harshly from the sky to the ground. Thunder roared among the sky, while lightning zipped through the clouds. All while girl and boy stood side by side each other casually sipping their tea.

"Hey, Natsume-Nii. When do you think the carriages arrives? We're suppose to be at the village by nightfall." The girl said calmly, taking another sip of her tea. The boy besides her shrugged.

"My prediction would say about 15 minutes, Aoi-chan." Another boy appeared in the room. He had blonde hair with dazzlingly blue eyes.

"Hmm... Do you think we'll be on time?" Aoi asked.

"It's miles away, but we're closer than where Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi is. Tsubasa and Youichi lives farther away, so I think their going to show up a little later." I replied lazily, shifting my crimson eyes from my tea to Aoi.

"Hmm... How long are we going to stay there, Ruka?"

"A month, but if we like it there, then we can stay there longer." The boy said.

Aoi's crimson eyes glanced from me to Ruka. She drew a long sigh, "Honestly, I heard Koizumi-san was a devil. Yet, the sweetest person alive." I raised my eyebrow at my little sister. "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday a man from the Ice Village came for a job request from mother and father," Aoi explained. "I bumped into him while I was walking down the halls with my suitcases and stuff. He offered me to carry my stuff so I allowed him too."

"Do you know his name?" Ruka asked.

"Not really... I've never gotten the chance. Well anyways, coincidentally he was heading to where I was heading. He and I were going to mother and father. That was when he asked me why I had bags full of clothes. I said, 'I'm going to the Ice Village to meet Koizumi Luna.'"

"What did he say after that?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Hmm... I recalled he huffed and said, 'Aoi-hime. I ask you to be careful around Koizumi-san. She's not a good person to be around, probably one of the most cruelest people I know.'"

"Hn, how so?" I asked once again, pulling my manga out from my bag.

"I can't tell you anything when you're going to read!" My sister shouted, her crimson eyes filled with impatient and anger at my lack of interest.

"Oh don't worry, Aoi. I'll be listening..."

My little sister huffed angrily, "Whatever! AS I WAS SAYING! He didn't give me a direct answer but he said she was a tricky person to be around. So we all have to be careful when we make deals. He also stated she was a woman of power. Always wanting more and more of it."

"Oh? Did the man say anything else?"

"Yup! I asked him what was the most specialist thing about the village. I got a kind of weird answer though..."

"What was it, Aoi-chan?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Specialist thing? I dare say this 'thing' you are talking about is our princess!'"

"Princess?" Ruka tipped his head to the side, utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure what exactly what he meant, so I asked him. He just chuckled and said I would find out soon, if that was even possible. Their princess only comes around night. I heard she's dressed in an orange hood that sparkles with hope for the villagers. She's an expert with medicine so she could cure anyone! Her smiles are absolutely beautiful and cheerful, one can bring a poor little rabbit back to life!"

I sighed and poured Ruka tea when he was finally seated. Only 7 more minutes until the carriage actually comes, and I'm hoping it would come sooner. It wasn't the best looking day because of all the snow that continued to fall from the sky. Three inches? Hmm... Maybe four would be the correct answer.

Removing my dark bangs from my eyes, I ignored my little foolish sister and best friend. "... and the princess is very..." that's all I heard, or could I say, all I could bare to hear.

When our carriages finally arrived, the driver pulled me aside for a little discussion. "Natsume-Sama. Kitsuneme-Sama and Kokoroyomi-sama already left a bit early and so has Youichi-sama and Tsubasa-sama. They want to be there extra early before the snow begins to fall worse."

"Fine by me." I said, nodding my head for a dismissal. Climbing on the steps to carriage, and I silently bid good-bye to my home.

* * *

I lay cold in my uncomfortable bed. Or so, what I refer to it as. It's mostly just an old bed and a torn pillow with a small blanket. I would understand why people would feel bad for me how I live, though honestly I don't mind. I'll live anywhere that offers food and a place to stay.

Not only that, but I also need a job for money. To pay for Ji-chan's hospital bills. To me, it doesn't matter if I'm abused daily, treated like trash, or anything. I have my friends with me. I'll take the hit for them, and the blame, as long as I know they won't leave me.

Because without them, I'll be alone.

For me, it's like never seeing sunlight. It's like living in a world without the sun.

They're here for me, so I'll be there for them.

I twisted to my side, careful not to hurt my bruises. My brown bangs covered my hazel eyes as I coughed viciously until blood ran down my mouth.

A brown figure quickly approached me with a napkin in hand. His beady eyes stared intensely at me with care. I smiled at him, patting his head weakly.

"Don't worry so much, Mr. Bear," I told him with a smile, "I'll be fine."

At the same moment, the door creaked open revealing my best friend.

"Mikan."

I looked up and gave a grin. "Hotaru!"

My short-haired friend walked inside and shut the door behind her. "Are you doing okay, Mikan?"

"Yup! Doing perfectly fine, why?"

Her purple eyes glared at my pathetic form, then sighed. "You know you can't hide anything from me. Expectually when there's blood on your mouth and hand."

At that moment, I sighed. "I admit my sides hurt terribly, heads throbbing, and it's hard to breathe."

Hotaru scoffed, "I knew it. I can tell by your eyes, Mikan. Mr. Bear, go get a glass of water for Mikan and her pills. I doubt she took them this morning."

I giggled, but winced in pain. "I'll survive! Don't worry too much!"

My best friend rolled her purple eyes, "Don't worry too much!" She mimicked, "I'll survive!" I giggled harder, turning to lay on my back.

"So what's new?"

"The royals are coming..."

"Eh? Since when?" I demanded.

"Today. Koizumi annouced it a couple days ago... though, you were pretty much gone. Considering you have more chores."

I smiled, "It's worth it though! I swear it is. I have to pay for Ji-chan's medical bills somehow..."

Hotaru gritted her teeth at this, "My older brother would have healed your grandfather perfectly fine. But he had to leave us for _them_. The royals to be more pacific."

"Now, now Hotaru! Don't blame him, he had too! Your family was running out of money, but the royals had a good deal for you to raise money. They offered him a job over in the castle! Not to mention he sends over a thousand yen every month!"

"I don't give a damn! Mikan, you're part of our family too! You deserve help!"

I gently laid my hand on top of my best friend's. Her tightened grip immediately loosened as her beautiful purple eyes stared into mine.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm here, right? I may not be in my best, but I'm still here. We'll all be okay. I'll protect you from Luna! You, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki... promise."

My voice was sweet and gently. I knew one wrong word could hit a nerve and set off a hysterical Hotaru.

And I was right.

I did hit a nerve.

The raven haired girl started to sob as I sat up, laying her head on my lap. I felt the tears leak through my scraps of clothing.

"Baka!" She yelled, "You don't deserve this! No one does..."

I smiled gently down at her, running my fingers through her short hair. Mr. Bear came moments later with two glasses of water and two pills. He knew what would have happen when he interrupted our emotional moment. So instead of handing it to us, he set it gently on the floor and hopped on the bed.

He wrapped his soft arms around my neck and rested his head on the crook of my neck.

For a small teddy bear, he always knew what to do to comfort me.

* * *

I arrived at the village in less than 7 hours. The sun was setting perfectly as the villagers came out of their homes. They cheered and some bowing. Aoi waved elegantly while sitting up straight, her blinding smile never disappeared. Though I could tell in her eyes she was definitely tired from the long journey.

Ruka did the same, but some-what waving though mostly nodding his head at them. The blonde smiled kindly at them, showing no sign of tiredness.

I, however, didn't acknowledge the villagers presents. I could here the woman villagers practically screaming my name. "Natsume-sama!"

Sighing, I simply went back to my manga which I've had since the beginning of the trip. Well, the 7th book of the series. I had finished 20 in the last 7 hours and I still have 55 manga books left.

Yes, I'm a fan of manga, probably a nerd though I would never admit it.

"Natsume-nii! Wave back at them!" Aoi's furious growl caught my attention back to the real world, "Don't make me lose my patients, Nii-san! Wave. Back."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to do anything. My little sister kicked my shin causing me to growl at that. She glared at me with piercing red eyes before I finally gave in.

Looking out the window, I realized how cheerful the villagers were.

"Momma! Looky! It's Aoi-hime, Luka-sama, and Natsume-sama!" A little girl cried out.

Ruka sweat-dropped. "I-It's **R**uka-sama..."

Aoi laughed and I smirked. No one ever got his name right before, always pronouncing **L**uka instead of **R**uka.

I suddenly heard the villagers cheers louder when two other carriages arrived. One blue and the other painted gold and white.

The blue I could tell was one of the nobles. It was pulled by brown horses and the driver's dressed right for the cold weather.

Our carriage was orange, red and yellow. The colors of our country. The carriage is being pulled by strong gray horses. Our driver dressed right for the weather.

Now the last carriage. It was painted flawlessly with beautiful designs on the bottom. The horses walked gracefully in the village with golden reins. The driver sat professionally in fancy, but right clothing.

Once we got to our destination, we all stepped out with the help of our bodyguards. I refused the help and so did Ruka.

Aoi, however, had a small piggy back down. The blue carriage revealed two similar people. One with blonde, spiky hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a brown-haired noble. He's eyes were squinted with and had a smile-less upon his face. Lastly came a boy with glasses and a nerdy look upon his face.

The next carriage finally halted to a stop, then came out three princes.

The first who came was a dark, blue haired male with a blue star tattoo on the bottom of his left eye. He was around 17 Followed him was a 13 year old boy with brown hair. He's blue eyes staring off into space. Last came a tall 20 year-old man. Half his face was covered with a white mask and a cold aura surrounded him.

"Kokoro-Kun! Kitsuneme-Kun Yu-Kun!" Aoi shouted excitedly at the two nobles. Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme made there way towards us with a calming aura.

The other 3 princes came as well.

"Yoichi, Tsubasa, Persona." I greeted with a nod.

Tsubasa smiled and patted my back which caused me to glare. Yoichi slipped away and went towards Aoi, Kitsuneme, and Kokoroyomi. Persona stood there, looking around for something interesting.

That's when we heard a sickly 'innocent' voice.

"Oh! The royals are here!"

We all turned our attention to a strawberry blonde. She wore a tight dress and make-up practically all over her face.

She quickly walked towards me and Ruka and bowed. "Koizumi Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Hyuuga Natsume." I introduced myself.

"Nogi Ruka, pleased to be here."

After everyone was introduced, Luna clapped her hands together and said, "Well, hello everyone! Dinner should be ready right about now. Follow me."

Without second thoughts, we all followed Luna into her large mansion. Her servants seated us while 2 walked around the table filling up the glasses of water.

While Luna continued speaking about what she thought that was important, I took advance of the situation and observed the room.

The maids were dressed in commoners clothing, one seem to have a ripped sleeve and a long scar across her arm. Their was no butler. Suddenly, the kitchen doors opened revealing five women. Two with pink hair, one with short raven hair, a girl with perms, and one with long purple hair.

The first was a carmine pink haired teen was tall and skinny. Too skinny for my liking. Her red eyes looked tired and exhausted while she walked towards Tsubasa with a tray filled with food. She set it down lightly, smiled, bowed and took three steps away.

The second pinkette was short and skinny. Once again, too skinny. Her wavy pink hair was in a small bun, as if she was trying to make it unnoticed on how she never brushed it this morning. She walked slowly towards Kitsuneme with an uneasy look in her eyes, as if she was trying to keep up her balance. After placing it next to Kitsuneme, she smiled, bowed, and took three steps back.

Thirdly, went the purple haired woman. Her face blank but her eyes told a different story. She quickly made her way towards Yu and place the tray in front of him, accidently bumping shoulders with him. The girl whispered an apology and smiled, bowed, and took three steps back.

Next, came the green haired teen. The irritated look was written all over her face, practically telling us she never wanted to be here. She never smiled or anything. She placed the tray on the table and was about to take three steps back, but Kokoroyomi stopped her by whispering something in her ear. Luckily since I only sat 2 sats away from them, I leaned in to listen.

"Hey, hey! Permy, I haven't seen you in a loong time!" Kokoroyomi said, looking at her with a grin I'd never thought I'd see again.

Unlike most girls, 'Permy' slapped the back of his head and growled lowly, "Don't think of me like a friend, Koko. You left me in the streets so don't expect a nice reunion conversation from me!"

"Sumire..."

"Shut up and _enjoy_ your food. _Sir_." The girl once again presumed her three steps she was about to take. She never bothered to smile or bow, just trying to step away.

The last came to Ruka with no expression plastered on her face. Her piercing, cold, purple eyes told me nothing but hatred, and somehow worry. "Your food."

She basically dropped the tray next to him. Ruka, a bit startled looked at her. "Is there anything wrong miss?" Knowing Ruka, he was only trying to be polite.

"Yes, you being here." She shot out coldly, not bothering to hide her voice like Sumire and Kokoroyomi had done.

"O-Oh..." Ruka muttered, looking at the girl with confused eyes.

She sighed and didn't bother doing the routine since Luna began barking angrily at her, though everyone could tell she was only pretending to show what she truly felt like doing.

Minutes pasted and finally Persona spoke.

"I haven't gotten my food yet."

"Neither has Natsume, Yoichi, and I," Aoi spoke.

Luna bowed her head, "My apologise, your highness. My servants are very slow and quiet useless if you ask me, but if you want I can_"

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open revealing a grinning brunette. Out of all the maids I have seen looked gloomy and exhausted, but this one was different.

Her hazel eyes held bags under it yet her eyes held happiness. Her brown hair was up in pig tails with small swirls on the bottom.

Unlike the other maids, her uniform basically covered her whole body, as if she was afraid to show her skin. On both arms, she held two trays and one on her head as she balanced it over to Aoi and Yoichi. "Aoi-hime and Yoichi-sama, right?"

They both nod, eyes wide. "Go ahead and take the tray on my left upper arm, Princess! Young prince, take the one on my right upper arm."

I noticed the maid behind Ruka sighed. Her purple eyes seemed to hold amusement and anger. "Mikan, take that tray off your head! You look like an idiot!" The maid hissed as quietly as she could.

"Don't worry, Hotaru~ I got it all under control!" The brunette said, grinning widely.

She then turned back to Aoi and Yoichi. "Enjoy! I would bow, but I don't think the tray on my head would like that!"

Aoi giggled and Yoichi sighed.

Mikan then made her way towards Persona. "Rei-Sama! Your food is now here~" Persona eyed her suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh? You don't...?"

Persona shook his head, "I don't mind. You kind of remind me about someone."

Mikan grinned, "Well that's good!" She placed his food on the table off her left hand. "Enjoy!"

Sumire, the maid behind Kokoroyomi, sighed. "Mikan, you have a free hand. Now take that tray off your head."

The brunette giggled. "As much as _you_ want me too, Permy, I'm kind of on a roll here!"

Sumire's eyebrow twitch but didn't say anything. Mikan placed the tray before Luna who was seething with anger, but Mikan didn't pay attention.

She ignored her master and went straight to me. Her grin never fading.

"Natsume-sama? Am I correct?"

I nod my head, my expression blank as she wobbled her way towards me, the tray still on her head.

"Oh good! Go ahead and take the tray off my head, please~ I'm afraid it's going to fall off any second!"

I made no movement, "You have two hands, do it yourself."

To my amusement, the girl huffed. "And if I don't?" She challenged. The table huffed while Hotaru slapped her forehead.

"Nii-san! Just take it off her head!" Aoi hissed. I rolled my eyes and made no movement.

"Like I said before, she has two hands so she could do it herself."

"Well you have 2 hands too! So get the damn thing off my head!"

I ignored her by stealing one of Ruka's carrots. Mikan's eyes twitched at that. She grabbed the tray and slammed it on the table.

"There you go you lazy as_"

"Mikan!" Luna snapped.

The girl instantly froze, her smile vanished. She bowed and took three steps away, her eyes now filled with fear and emptiness.

Aoi nudged me once again, giving me a look.

I sighed again, somewhat feeling guilt washing over me. "My apologize, Mikan-san, I couldn't help myself."

The girl didn't speak but bowed once again.

Her once cheerful eyes filled with fear and loneliness.

Shocked, I turned to my food and began to eat. Nothing was said during the whole meal besides Luna's ignorant voice.

* * *

We were all sent to our new room for the night. It was around mid-night. Ruka, who shared the room with me slept peacefully. I, however, looked out the window. Suddenly, I heard a small screech echoing in my ears.

Slowly, I opened the door to take a peek. Nothing.

So I began walking out in the halls. I opened the doors to Aoi's room. She slept peacefully just like Ruka.

Same with Tsubasa and Yoichi. Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme was fasted asleep, and so was Yu.

The only one awake was Persona who was glaring at a photo in his hand.

His head shot up as he looked directly at me. "What are you doing awake?"

He's mask was off revealing his red eyes. He's black, spiky hair was put in a low pony tail. All this revealing how truly handsome he was supposed to be.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Silence collapsed over us until I finally asked, "What's in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"I know it's a picture, Rei. Let me see it, or at least tell me what's it about."

He shook his head. "Go back to your room."

I ignored him since I walked straight up towards him.

Suddenly, without warning, I stole the picture out from his grasp.

There was a young brunette child. Her hazel eyes sparkled with happiness as she laid in the arms of a younger persona. Tsubasa stood besides the brunette, a hand placed on her head.

Behind the trio, was a handsome, tall blonde man. He's blue eyes held happiness and love. In his arms was what I suspected as his wife. Her silky brown hair was tied in a bun and her amber eyes held love and peace as she stared down at the baby before her. The little baby laid in her arms fast asleep.

"Who's that you're holding?"

I looked at persona, surprised to see tears dripping down his sickly pale face.

"My sister."

"Y-You have a sister?" I was shocked.

He nodded. "It was a secret, that was only kept in our family. She disappeared in the war between Death Kingdom, and the Alice Kingdom."

"D-Did you ever find her?"

Persona looked away.

"We did everything. The day she disappeared, was the day when I snapped at her for being so foolish. The day she disappeared... was the day our parents dyed a brutal death."

"We looked everywhere, day and night. Tsubasa never once smiled since that day. He blamed it on himself because of her disappearance. Saying, 'I was suppose to keep watch of her.'"

"What was she like?"

"A ray filled with sunshine. The prettiest smile and grin. Her voice, was the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. When mother sang to us, sister would do the same. Sister, was brave and daring. Everything I did, she wanted to do better. Though of course, she failed. But each time she did, she stood up and chanted she would do better next time."

Silence filled the room again before I finally asked, "Do you remember her name?"

Persona looked away, practically ashamed of his answer.

"No. The day she disappeared, it was like my memory was erased. But that Mikan maid, she looked familiar."

I looked at the picture again, realizing what he said was true. The only difference was the way she was dressed.

"What made you think she dyed?" I asked slowly.

Persona sighed.

"We were scouting the woods once when we came across a cabin. No one was home, but we saw chopped peices of her hair. And her dress, the last thing she wore, was covered in blood."

I shivered. Silence seemed to a company us once again. And that's when we heard it. What Aoi had told me in the carriage on our way here.

The villager's Princess singing her infamous song, signalling she wasn't able to make it.

_Celesial Symphony._

* * *

I decided to combine Chapter one and two together .


End file.
